Legends in Erian
by JayMax
Summary: Fang has killed his father, and older brother, is now ruler of all Erian, and is forcing innocent woodland familes into harsh labor. It is up to Benito, a young woodland mouse to slay him, save all of Erian, and find true love along the way.


_Well this is my first chapter and I hope you all like it. It is kind of short but I am excited to hear everything you readers have to say._

Fang carefully turned the rusting glass doorknob in his dark room and slowly pulled it toward himself. He cursed at the door as it creaked noisily open. He peeked his head out into the dimly lit corridor and stood motionless, listening for footsteps heading his way. Fortunately no one had heard the old rusty door. He exhaled a long sigh of relief and tiptoed silently in the direction of his fathers' bedchamber.

Fang was fed up with his father, the almighty Kronos, king of all Erian, who had been very harsh and abusive throughout Fangs' childhood. Now, finally Fang could be rid of him. The rat pawed at the dagger he kept at his side at all times. It was not beautifully encrusted with jewels, or bits of silver and gold. The hilt was made of black leather, nothing special. The blade however was a smoothly cut specimen of obsidian with razor – sharp coiled edges.

He had turned the corner and was just outside his fathers' bedroom when he saw that the door was slightly open. The rat peered inside and found his older brother Bruno standing over his fathers' oblivious, sleeping form with a dagger held at the ready. Just then a fat weasel by the name of Pickel ambled up behind him, dressed in his ridiculously large, blue nightgown with a matching nightcap. He was just about to open his big fat mouth when Fang pounced on him, covered the gaping, wide hole and shoved his head into the opening of the door. Fang knew that Bruno had struck Kronos because he had heard the blade slice through his fathers' chest, and he felt Pickel moan and gag underneath his paw.

"Sound the alarm, and bring the army here!" he whispered, and let go of the weeping weasel. Pickel sped off to do as he was bid.

Bruno stood over his fathers' bed in shock.

_I've killed him! _He thought. _I've actually killed Kronos!_

Now he was ruler of Erian.He would blame his heartless brother for the murder, of course, and lock him in the dungeon. All hail the almighty Bruno, terror and ruler of all Erian.

He was so locked up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the squeak come from the wooden floor. He whirled around, not surprised to see Fang creeping up behind him. Bruno tried to reach back to dig out the dagger still protruding from his fathers' chest, but he was not fast enough. Fang advanced, whipping out his dagger and thrusting it deep into his brothers' unprotected stomach.

Bruno sucked in a startled breath as Fang sharply twisted the hilt, causing the coiled blade to painfully rearrange his organs. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked down at his tunic, watching a waterfall of warm, damp blood trickle down, staining the hardwood floor. When he looked back up at Fang, he saw two cold eyes laughing with delight. Bruno gave 

a choked gag as his brother pulled the dagger from his body, and darkness formed all around him just before he crashed to the floor.

Fang turned from the gruesome sight, where he found many faces of his army gaping at him with mixed expressions of fear and awe, just outside the door. He strode confidently out of the room, where he addressed a group of pathetic rats holding their spears in a shaky salute.

"Remove the carcasses from the room, bar the door, and then bury the bodies somewhere outside the castle. I never want to hear about the incident that has taken place tonight, ever again. I that understood?" he glared at them. They all nodded vigorously. Fang then turned his back to them and headed to his room. Behind him he heard Pickel start to chant,

"All hail the almighty Fang, King and Terror of all Erian!" The army banged their spears and cheered wildly as the group of rats moved toward Kronos' room, to do as they were bid by their new King.

Inside his room, Fang grabbed a cloth from the bedside table, wiping off his dagger slowly, and listened to the cheers erupting from the corridor. He chuckled evilly to himself,

_I could get used to this!_

_Please revie_w_!_


End file.
